Getting Even
by Sitebzen
Summary: KabuSasu: Sasuke's feelings toward a certain silver hair medic. It's in Sasuke's POV.


**Warning:** If you don't like **boy x boy** relationship then don't bother reading this.

**Sitebzen:** Here's another **Kabuto x Sasuke** fanfic. Don't know why but I'm still obsesses with them. This is was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head. So enjoy. =^_^=

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the **anime/manga**call **Naruto**. They belong to its creator **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**A/N:** Ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry if the characters are too **OOC**.

oooOOooo

**Title: Getting Even**

**Chapter One: The Games Begin…! **

oooOOooo

"He hasn't come back yet?" A restless voice spoke from behind me.

"No," I replied as I merely shook my head. I didn't even bother to look at him as I said that. I heard him click his tongue and head back inside. I continue to sit by the entrance of the cave as I stared at the full moon. It's been over a month since the medic left and so far we haven't received any news from him. For all we know he could be laying dead somewhere. I really don't care about his life but my new mentor won't train me properly. His mind is too occupied on a certain medic's safety. How am I supposed to get stronger?

"Damn it Kabuto. I wish you come back already."

I think the gods may have heard me or it was just mere coincidence.

"Aw did rooster head miss me?"

"As if…where are you?" I said with disdain as I looked around my surroundings. He knows how much I hate it when he comes up with colorful nicknames for me. I heard him chuckle, "I'm guessing training didn't go so well for you?" He paused and continued, "Then I should leave on missions more often." I gritted my teeth, "Just get your lazy ass over here so I can pound you into a bloody pulp."

"As amusing as that sounds I think I'll pass. I have other things to deal with," he said as he emerged from the bushes. I was going to yell at him but I just stood there staring at him.

He was wearing the traditional ANBU black ops uniform but his chest plate was shattered and his dark pants were all torn up. He was covered with blood from head to toe. I looked away as I found a boulder more interesting at the moment. He carried the scent of death and just looking at him made me sick to my stomach.

"You look like shit," I found myself saying to him. I heard him chuckle, "I actually feel peachy."

I couldn't help but stare at him. How could he say that so easily? He comes back from a life death mission and all he says, 'I feel peachy.' Shouldn't he be more concern about his life? He smiles at me and rubs the back of his head, "Ah I see now. If you're concern about the blood don't be. It's not mine anyways."

"I wasn't," I said angrily. I wasn't worry about him not even for a second. I turn my back on him and headed inside the cave. "Let's go the old fart wants to see you."

"Now now Sasuke that's no way to refer to your master." I glared harshly at him, "He's your master, not mine. I'm not a lap dog like you."

"Of course you aren't. You don't roll over for anyone, do you Sasuke? You're just here on vacation and obeying Lord Orochimaru's orders like the humble person you are. Don't give me that bull. We all in the same boat," he said walking pass me.

"You're wrong I'm nothing like you!"

I angrily yell as I pull his shoulder back to make him face me. Our eyes connected in a fiery staring contest. The next thing I knew I felt soft lips against my own. It was very short and brief that left me speechless. He step back watching me in amusement. He closed his eyes and held a small smile, "You're right you're not like me but I wonder…if that's a good thing or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud is all. I really should get clean up before I report to Lord Orochimaru." He said calmly as he walked away. I just stood there confused.

D-Did he just kiss me?

It took my brain a while to register that. Maybe it was because I never expected the other teen to do such a thing. I lean against the wall as I touch my lips. It shouldn't bother me this much but yet I can't find myself to forget about it. I shook my head in frustration, not only do I have to watch out for Orochimaru now Kabuto as well?

Angrily I enter the medic's room, "Damn it Kabuto do you think you can get way with stealing a kiss from me you got another thing coming!"

Kabuto emerge from the bathroom drying his long hair with a towel. He was wearing a towel that was tied around his waist. "Look Sasuke that's hardly an issue to get yourself all work up. I wouldn't call that an actual kiss. Our lips just touch nothing special nothing serious." I glared at the wall not wanting to look at him. Okay maybe I'm overreacting but I'm not openly going to admit it.

"It was still contact and invading my personal space."

"What do you want from me an apology?"

"That could be a start."

"I'm sorry now get out so I can dress up," the medic said losing patience toward the young brute. "I'm not moving. You didn't sound like you meant it." Kabuto glared at me and then shook his head in exasperation. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"What did you say? I didn't quiet catch that." I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my face. "Don't push it, brat."

"Then I'm not moving," I said crossing my arms leaning against the wall. "Sasuke get out," Kabuto said annoyed. "Nope unless you say please and call me master."

"No. I'm not condescending myself that far just to boost that stupid ego of yours. If you want to stay then stay, see if I care." Okay not exactly how I plan it out. I wanted to make him angry but instead he just brushed me off so easily.

I watch him take some clothes out from the drawers and headed to the bathroom. He stopped as his hand held the door knob. He turned to me and a smirk gracefully appeared on his face. He's up to something I know it. He began to slowly pull down his towel and I couldn't help but be alarm.

He's changing in front of me! Is he crazy?

Kabuto stopped and turned to me.

"Don't you just stand there come here and help me dress up. You know you want to."

"Like hell I will ever let that happen!"

I slam the door shut as I storm out of there. I could hear his sick laughter echoing down the hallway. Oh don't think this is over just you watch. I went back in my room and just lay on my bed. How the heck can I get the medic without backfiring on me? Instead of coming up of a devious plan my thoughts wonder to that kiss he gave me. I glared at the ceiling.

What's wrong with me I shouldn't be thinking about that right?

It's like he said it was nothing special nothing serious. For some reason that angered me even more. What did he mean nothing special? He kissed me an Uchiha, one of the greatest lineages, heck he should be honor. Everyone wants me and yet he had the galls to say it to my face I'm nothing. What infuriates me even more is that this is nothing but another mind game for him. One of his bad hobbies of making my life in sound even more miserable than it already was. I just wish he didn't use tactics like that to get me rail up.

I couldn't help but sigh. It's not that the kiss was bad.

In fact it made me yearn for another one.

No!

An Uchiha like me shouldn't harbor such emotions especially to a bastard like Kabuto.

This whole mess is giving me a headache. Tsk. I wouldn't be surprise this was all part of his plan as well. I should just sleep it off and forget this day ever happened. All I should be thinking is getting stronger so I could finally get my revenge. A yawn escaped from me as I rested my head against my pillow. My eyes began to feel heavy and I could feel sleep finally coming over me.

My last thoughts wonder back to the hot medical nin…

My eyes shot wide open.

I did not just think that.

Damn it Kabuto get out of my head!

You're not hot at all you're just some psycho who enjoys playing with people's mind especially mine. I punch the pillow continuously as I pictured the medic's face. This kept on going until I felt completely exhausted. Lying back on my bed I was finally able to shut everything out. Without any more troubling thoughts I slowly fell asleep…

oooOOooo

**Sitebzen:** Don't know what I was thinking. Lost my focus somewhere but oh well…don't know if I should keep this a one-shot or not.

**Sasuke:** Considering you suck at updating?

**Kabuto:**Don't forget she hasn't even finished her other stories as well.

**Sitebzen:** Thanks for motivating me. (~sigh~) I guess I'll keep this a one-shot. Anyways have a great weekend and don't forget to leave a comment. Thanks for your time. =^_^=


End file.
